


First Day on the Bus

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fitzsimmons' first day on the Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day on the Bus

Jemma walked into the cargo bay of the Bus. Everything was in it's place, except for Fitz. He had called her earlier saying that he was going to be a bit late.

"I was up late working on that thing Coulson sent us and I forgot to set my alarm. If I had a monkey, the monkey could set the alarm and I wouldn't ever be late again."

Jemma had shaken her head at that, "Now Fitz, you know that Agent Coulson would never let us on the Bus again, if you actually had a monkey."

"You say that like it's supposed to dissuade me, but might I remind you who's idea going out in the field was to begin with?" 

Jemma rolled her eyes, "Just get here as quick as you can. I can't believe you are going to be late our very first day."

She ended the call when she saw Agent Coulson heading her way, "Good morning, Agent Coulson!"

Phil shook her hand and glanced around, obviously looking for her counterpart, "Where's Agent Fitz?"

Jemma fixed a smile to her face, this was familiar, covering for each other was one of the things that the dynamic duo of Fitzsimmons did best, "Fitz had a breakthrough with the device you sent us, he'll be here soon."

Phil nodded, "Well, since you're here, I'll show you to the lab and let you get acquainted with our equipment."

Phil showed her to the lab. It was split perfectly in half. On one side was a couple of microscopes and some beakers, and on the other side was an array of tools and a few gadgets that Fitz would know but Jemma didn't. She ran her hands over the brand new microscopes and did an internal happy dance.

"All of this is just fantastic, sir. Thank you so much."

Phil smiled and told her, "Just let Ward know if you need anything, he's going to be in charge of gathering anything you need."

Fitz burst into the lab then, "Sorry I'm late, sir. That device you gave us, I figured it out. I've got the report here, just let me-" Fitz juggled his pile of papers and reached for the right one. 

In his rush, everything fell on the ground. He just followed them down and sorted them there, like this had happened before.   
Jemma snuck a glance at Phil, that he pretended not to notice. This wasn't the first time he'd interacted with "eccentric" scientist types. If he could handle a Tony Stark being driven to mania at the thought of his imminent demise, he could handle Fitz on a good day. Beside, he'd read both of their files and the fact was that the reason why Fitzsimmons worked so well together was that they were essentially polar opposites.

It was no surprise that Jemma was very self-contained while Fitz was less so.

A hand was thrust into his space. The report Fitz had been looking for. Phil took it gently, "If that will be all, I've got to go over a few things with Agent May. Agent Simmons, you'll show Fitz around?"

"Of course, sir."

He exited and both Jemma and Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. Jemma knelt down next to the pile of papers and began helping Fitz. Fitz had his own head down, "I'm sorry, Jemma, I'm honestly not trying to sabotage this." 

Jemma touched the back of his hand, "Fitz. It's fine. Let's just get this picked up and sorted and then you can look at all your brand new toys. I've got two microscopes. Two!" 

Fitz smiled back at her and brushed her hair out of her face, "What would I do without you, Jem?"


End file.
